Episode 4005 (26th April 1996)
Plot Steve tells Vicky that he needs her and doesn't want her family turning her against him. He feels that if she acts all innocent she'll be let off. When Kevin complains about all the taxi services he's doing, Don reminds him that he is the boss. Vicky tells Nick that she's decided to take the blame as she doesn't want to send Steve to prison. Alec confides in Rita that he had to give up the cruises as a younger man was promoted over his head and they disagreed on policy. Nick makes Vicky see that if Steve is prepared to lie now he'll lie in court and she'll end up in prison. He takes her to the police station where she makes a statement. Alec wants to view No.12 but the keys held by the estate agent, Herbert Townsend, don't fit the lock. Maureen tells him that it's her marital home and is no longer for sale. Steve is arrested. The men, backed by their wives, tell Fred that they don't want the horse sold for meat. He gives Vera all the feeding bills and tells her to sort out the mess. Steve returns home to find Vicky packing with Alec. She tells him that she's told enough lies and she can't live with him any more. She moves into the B&B with Alec. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington (Credited as "Josie Clark") *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson Guest cast *Nick Wilding - Mark Lindley *Desk Sergeant - Richard Mapletoft *Herbert Townsend - Geoffrey Banks *D.C. Cannon - Andrew Readman Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *MVB Motors *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Revenge is sweet for Maureen. Vicky makes a decision about her future. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,040,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Alec Gilroy: "I saw a flat this morning an anorexic ferret couldn't have lived in. They wanted thirty grand." Rita Sullivan: "Have you thought of renting? I mean Mike Baldwin's got some flats on Crimea Street." Alec Gilroy: "I couldn't give me money to 'im. What? It'd be like opening a main vein for Dracula." --- Alec Gilroy (about Jack Duckworth, Don Brennan and Fred Elliott): "Look at that collection there... and to think Walt Disney died without drawing any of 'em!" Category:1996 episodes